Una caótica llegada
by RedGlossyLips
Summary: Jeanne entra en trabajo de parto en el lugar y momento menos indicado. No hay ambulancias, ni como llegar a un hospital.


_**Shaman King no me pertenece.**_

_Retos, retos... Con algunas amigas, las cuales nos hacemos llamar "las veteranas", porque llevamos muchísimos años en contacto gracias a esta página, decidimos hacer un sorteo de retos, y para variar me tocó la propuesta de Geki. Como siempre, esta mujer me saca de mi zona de comfort con cosas que no me acomodan para nada, pero bueno, aquí está el resultado y aunque para variar no estoy conforme, siento que no pude haber escrito algo mejor. Geki, te odio.  
_

* * *

Una caótica llegada.

Suspiró. No podía seguir caminando. Aún quedaba un tramo para llegar al destino, quizá una media hora, nada más, pero no podía dar otro paso y se sentó sobre la hierba fresca. Inhaló profundo, disfrutando aquellos aires limpios de la montaña. Era verano, y Hokkaido era el lugar ideal para escapar del calor infernal, calor que se sentía más y más pesado a medida que su vientre seguía abultándose.

— Ren, querido, ¿podemos descansar un segundo? —Preguntó con el aire entrecortado. —Estoy realmente agotada, necesito unos minutos para reponerme —agregó.

El nombrado se giró a verla, entre preocupado y enternecido, viendo la redonda forma que se había apoderado de su amada Jeanne con el pasar de los meses. —No es necesario —dijo extendiéndole una mano para que se pusiera de pie. —Yo te cargo —Y la alzó en sus brazos para seguir a paso firme.

— ¡Es usted tan caballero, señorito! —Se oyó la voz de Basón en algún lado.

— Is istid tin kibillirisi, siñiriti —un burlesco Horo-Horo se reía de la romántica escena desde unos metros más adelante. —Oye, Ren, espero que a tu esposa no se le ocurra parir ahora, donde vamos estaremos en medio de la nada, y yo nunca he recibido una de esas cosas.

Ren había hablado hace unos días con Horo-Horo y Pilika para pasar unas semanas allí. La ciudad podía ser muy estresante, y también necesitaba escapar del maldito de Marco y de su familia. Desde que habían anunciado el embarazo de Jeanne, hace siete meses y medio, nadie los había dejado en paz. Eso los había hecho sentir un poco frustrados, y porque no decir, especialmente al Tao menor, furioso. Así que se le ocurrió la brillante idea de empacar sus maletas, y largarse a Hokkaido con la excusa de necesitar tiempo para ellos.

— ¿Eres estúpido, Hoto-Hoto? ¿Crees que expondría a Jeanne a algo como eso? El médico ya nos dijo que faltaban algunas semanas, así que no hay de qué preocuparse. Es el colmo que creas que soy un imbécil como tú, como para no tomar esas precauciones.

Como en los viejos tiempos, ya iban a pelear, pero Ren se contuvo al recordar que cargaba a dos personas. Aunque eso no impidió que se dedicaran miradas llenas de odio mutuamente, como, cuando en antaño, llegaban a sacar chispas.

—No quiero ser entrometida —intervino Pilika —pero no siempre los bebés nacen en la fecha que planifican los doctores. Aquí se ve muy seguido, es por eso que en el pueblo, muchas mujeres se han dedicado a ayudar a las primerizas cuando van a dar a luz, ya que por estar tan lejos, en varias ocasiones no se alcanza a llegar al hospital.

Ren y Jeanne compartieron una mirada de preocupación, pero ninguno dijo nada. Siguieron caminando y, en pocos minutos, arribaron al lugar: una cabaña casi en el pico de la montaña, totalmente equipada, pero literalmente en medio de la nada. Encendieron el fuego y, para total tranquilidad del matrimonio, ni había señal alguna en sus móviles.

—Por fin, un poco de paz —suspiró Jeanne, dejándose caer cuidadosamente en el enorme y mullido sofá junto a la chimenea —Marco debe estar vuelto loco intentando contactarme, es increíble cómo su sobreprotección había alcanzado límites insospechados —se quejó.

Mientras Pilika preparaba algo de cenar, no dejaba de observar el enorme vientre de quien alguna vez fue llamada "La Doncella de Hierro". Suspiraba, pensando en cuándo encontraría ella un hombre como Ren Tao, que se veía rudo e impenetrable, pero que evidentemente era un osito de felpa parlante. Eso o que Horo-Horo dejara de darle tantas vueltas a su relación con Tamao de una buena vez, y se le propusiera. Luego miró a su hermano pelear con Ren, y supo que eso estaba muy lejos de suceder. Seguía siendo un niño.

La tarde transcurrió sin problema alguno. Pretendían volver al pueblo al día siguiente, pues los hermanos habían insistido en presentarles su pequeño refugio en medio de la montaña. Desde la boda de los Tao que no se veían, así que tenían mucho sobre qué ponerse al día aunque, obviamente y tratándose de Horo y Ren, de alguna manera todo terminaba en un pleito.

—Ya pensé en un nombre para mi hijo —declaró de pronto, Ren. Todos lo miraron atentamente— Men. Se llamará Men —Jeanne lo quedó viendo sorprendida, porque él le había asegurado que no quería pensar en ello hasta el momento del nacimiento, pero se veía tan convencido que simplemente tomó su mano y lo acarició —¿Te gusta ese nombre? —Le preguntó. Su esposa solo asintió. Seguro que el relajo en la naturaleza le había despejado la mente.

Los dos amigos se habían quedado conversando hasta altas horas de la noche. Pilika los acompañaba sin hablar mucho, mientras que Jeanne, exhausta, se había ido a dormir. Había sentido algunas pequeñas punzadas en el vientre que le atravesaban la espalda, pero no dijo nada asumiendo que era producto de todo el trajín del día. Eran aproximadamente las dos de la madrugada cuando un grito hizo que todos quedaran pegados al techo.

— ¡Reeeeeeen! —se oyó desde la habitación. El nombrado se paró de un salto de su lugar, y se encontró con Jeanne en el pasillo que daba al baño. Tenía las piernas húmedas y una cara que expresaba dolor— No sé qué sucede, creo que me oriné sin darme cuenta, pero este dolor se está volviendo cada vez más insoportable.

— ¡Oh, no! —Exclamó Pilika, llevándose la mano a la boca, aunque eso no logro ocultar su terror— Eso no es orina, eso es… ¡El bebé ya viene!

Se formó un silencio absoluto. Ren estaba pálido como la muerte, Horo-Horo quedó en shock. Jeanne no podía pensar en otra cosa que en el terrible dolor que estaba sintiendo, y Pilika repasaba una y mil veces en su cabeza, todo lo que su abuela le había enseñado para atender un parto de emergencia. Pero no se sentía preparada. ¿Y si algo le pasaba al primogénito de Ren? Seguro la mataba, y era muy joven para eso.

Llevaron a Jeanne cerca del fuego, recostándola de lado en el sofá, pero la pobre se retorcía cada vez más, al punto de que sus ojos salían lágrimas. Intentando buscar un lugar en esa cabaña que les diera un poco de señal como para llamar una ambulancia, entre los tres intercambiaban miradas desesperadas, porque de llegar, lo haría al menos en una hora si es que no tardaba más tiempo.

—Esto es tu culpa, Horo-Horo, tu sugeriste que Jeanne podría parir aquí —ni siquiera sabía lo que decía, solo se jalaba los cabellos sin saber qué hacer—No debimos venir aquí.

— ¿Mi culpa? Usted dijo que sabía lo que hacía, señorito. "Ni si in isipidi kimi ti", ¿no fue eso lo que me dijiste, tiburón?

Iban a ponerse a pelear a los golpes, pero la única que los golpeó fue la menor. — ¡Basta! No estamos ayudando en nada así. No puedo creer que diré esto, pero —y se mordió el labio inferior— Ren, yo ayudaré a tu esposa a dar a luz —suspiró hondo, se arremangó las ropas y comenzó a dar órdenes— Horo-Horo, necesito agua, mucha agua hervida y el botiquín. Creo que ahí hay gasas, tijeras y otras cosas que podrán sernos de utilidad. Ren, en el clóset del cuartito hay toallas limpias, tráelas todas —los dos se la quedaron viendo sin reaccionar— ¿qué esperan, inútiles? Ese bebé no puede esperar más.

De manera autómata, ambos corrieron a hacer lo que les habían mandado, mientras Pilika acomodaba a Jeanne, buscando una posición que aminorara su dolor, cosa que no parecía estar dando resultado. "Ok, tendré que hacer esto ahora". —Jeanne, escúchame, yo sé que te duele, pero debes controlar tu respiración. —Y comenzó a mostrarle cómo hacerlo— Echaré un vistazo aquí abajo para ver cómo va todo.—Y se metió entre las piernas de su nueva paciente, para ver que ya no había vuelta atrás, Men había decidido llegar sí o sí esa noche— Esto será rápido, la calmó. ¡¿Dónde están las cosas que pedí?!

Cuando ya tuvo todos los implementos requeridos, con lo poco que sabía y la nula práctica, comenzó a enseñarle a la mujer de cabellos plateados a seguir el ritmo de sus pujos y cómo hacerlo. Mientras tanto, a una cierta distancia, los dos chicos miraban atónitos, incluso podía asegurar que Ren se estaba mordiendo las uñas y que Horo vomitaría en cualquier momento.

— ¿Qué hacen ahí parados, tontos? No dejen que se apague el fuego, y tú Ren, ven acá, tu esposa te necesita.

Ninguno de los dos entendía en qué momento Pilika se había atrevido a darle órdenes al menor de los Tao, pero funcionaba. Pasaron alrededor de cuarenta y cinco minutos sin mucho avance, cuando de repente la menor de los hermanos sonrió: — ¡Ya está, sólo falta un último esfuerzo! Ren, ven acá, aquí se ve tu hijo. —Y lo jaló de un brazo para mostrarle —No pongas esa cara, seguro y tú también naciste así.

La verdad es que Ren jamás imaginó estar viendo el proceso de parto encima; la cabeza del bebé a punto de salir, mientras su esposa no dejaba de pujar gritando de dolor. Pero ya estaba allí, y a decir verdad se dio cuenta de lo importante que estaba significando para su esposa el apoyo que le brindaba. Y justo cuando pensó que se iba a desmayar de la impresión…

— ¡Ahhhhh, ya no puedo más! — Fue la última exclamación de Jeanne antes de que se oyera el estruendoso llanto del pequeño.

Pilika, sonriente al ver que todo había salido bien, envolvió al pequeño en una toalla y en una manta para que no perdiera calor, y se lo acercó a la nueva madre, quien lo cogió, lo acarició y lo besó como al tesoro más preciado del universo. —Hola, Men, soy tu mamá, bienvenido —y pudo jurar que el bebé entendió cada palabra, pues abrió aún más esos enormes ojos color rubí que había heredado de ella— déjame presentarte a tu pa… ¿Ren? —Pero su esposo se había desmayado de la impresión. Al parecer no era tan valiente para algunas cosas.

En una esquina, Horo se apretaba el estómago riendo, tomando fotografías de Ren desmayado. — ¿Y tú qué, hermano? Haz algo útil y cocina algo para que Jeanne se reponga —indicó imperativa— Yo también estoy cansada.

Los dos hermanos se miraron mutuamente —Nunca más debemos traer a una embarazada hasta aquí— dijeron al unísono, y suspiraron exhaustos.


End file.
